


Sunday Morning

by Serim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shaving, Shower Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serim/pseuds/Serim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhãs de domingo pra passar com aqueles que amamos. Chuva lá fora, mas o som nos embala aos melhores momentos. Fiquemos juntos por toda a eternidade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada anteriormente no ff.net.
> 
> Essa fic foi escrita para _Love Fest_ da comunidade potterslashfics. Beijos a Ivi e a Paulinha Lírio que bateram o pé para que eu participasse.

O barulho de chuva reinava no ambiente. As enormes janelas eram golpeadas fazendo o som reverberar pelo quarto. A água escorria pelo vidro criando formas disformes, mas ainda assim permitindo que a claridade encontrasse seu espaço. O frio descobria brechas por onde entrar, traçando caminhos pelas paredes e chão.

A grande cama tinha os lençóis desarrumados. Suaves, e capazes de acariciar a pele embalando ao mundo dos sonhos. Verde e creme se misturavam à madeira escura da decoração, criando um ambiente aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo respeitável. As pesadas cortinas da cama estavam abertas, assim como as das janelas, permitindo que um pouco de claridade da manhã alcançasse seus lençóis.

 

**_Sunday morning, rain is falling  
Steal some covers, share some skin_ **

_Manhã de domingo, a chuva está caindo  
Roube alguns lençóis, chegue mais perto_

Um tapete claro e denso cobria o piso de madeira e era um convite para apenas se sentar em frente à morna lareira enquanto se assistia o dançar das chamas, apreciava um bom livro ou uma delicada taça de vinho, ou simplesmente fazer amor banhado na luz das chamas.

Logo à direita, uma porta conduzia ao banheiro onde o barulho de água também podia ser ouvido. Água correndo de uma torneira aberta. E frente a ela, um homem de robe começava sua rotina diária.

Severus Snape não era um apreciador de muitos costumes muggles, mas se barbear a maneira muggle era uma exceção. Ele gostava da sensação da sua pele quando terminava de se barbear. Sempre muito mais agradável do que quando usava um feitiço.

Os olhos de cor de carvão refletiam-se no espelho enquanto o Mestre de Poções manejava a navalha. O queixo erguido expunha o longo pescoço enquanto ele deslizava a lâmina pela pele. Movendo-a delicadamente, retirando de seu caminho a espuma branca e deixando apenas a pele lisa ainda molhada. Apreciava a sensação da navalha percorrendo sua pele - pescoço, queixo, face e sob seu nariz. O frio do metal deslizando sobre seu rosto, levando a espuma e emitindo reflexos sob a iluminação do quarto.

Severus deslizou novamente a lâmina por sua face, enquanto encarava sua imagem no espelho e, de tempos em tempos, lavava a espuma recolhida e iniciando um novo movimento. Quando esteve satisfeito com o resultado, colocou a navalha sobre a pia de mármore e se inclinou para lavar o rosto. Ao esticar o braço para pegar a toalha e retornar a anterior posição, sentiu uma sendo colocada em sua mão e um braço enlaçar seu corpo.

A mão deslizou por sua cintura e barriga enquanto os dedos da outra percorria o peito coberto pelo roupão.

Seus olhos encontraram com um par de verdes que o encaravam pelo espelho. Um par de olhos muito sonolentos, acompanhados por uma boca que não escondia a careta de desagrado.

Um queixo foi apoiado em seu ombro e viu como as esmeraldas seguiam cada um dos seus movimentos.

\- Você me deixou sozinho. Volte pra cama imediatamente. Está frio lá sem você! – O moreno de olhos verdes continuava a deslizar os dedos de uma mão pelo peito, enquanto a outra percorriam a cintura.

\- Eu acreditei que poderia te deixar na  _enorme_  cama e você não se perderia nela. Eu tenho certeza que alguns minutos longe da minha presença não iriam te transformar num grande cubo de gelo. – O dono dos olhos de ônix encarava os verdes com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso de lado.

\- Mas está frio! – O tom era indignado como se tentasse explicar a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Meus pés estão congelando.

\- Talvez então você não devesse estar praticamente nu, andando por aí sem camisa e muito menos descalço.

\- Não me lembro de você reclamar do meu estado de nudez ontem à noite. – o moreno sorriu reverente - Você deveria ser castigado... Mas talvez eu possa deixar para depois, se você depir com cuidado... Eu adoro ver você se barbeando. – Com a ponta do nariz acariciou o pescoço num gesto carinhoso e conhecido e, logo, um beijo foi depositado bem abaixo da orelha aproveitando a pele oferecida já que o longo cabelo estava amarrado num rabo frouxo nas costas.

\- Talvez seja a navalha? Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de fetiche.

\- Ah, mas a minha imaginação pode criar  _muitas coisas interessantes_  pra você e esse seu delicioso corpo – disse enquanto descia a mão escorregando sobre o tecido até alcançar o quadril. Dedos percorrendo as estreitas cadeiras, sentindo o calor da pele sob seus dedos. Carícias deslizando pela pele coberta, buscando um pedaço que pudesse tocar. Deslizando até alcançar a borda do robe.

Severus prendeu a respiração e segurou a beira da pia quando uma mão direita deslizou pelo interior de uma de suas coxas fazendo Harry sorrir apreciativamente.

– Na verdade, minha imaginação é ainda mais vívida por que sei o que está por baixo desse seu roupão.

\- E então você pretende me desembrulhar como um grande presente. Acho que esse presente aqui não se importaria de ser desembrulhado se tivessemos mais tempo. Mas você bem sabe que temos muito que organizar. E quanto sua fixação com objetos cortantes, acho melhor você desviar tais interesses a assuntos mais úteis, como talvez se barbear. E se a maneira muggle não lhe agrada, um bom feitiço sempre pode auxiliar. – disse estendendo a navalha para a imagem de Harry no espelho.

Olhos negros fixos nos verdes e sorriso provocador no canto dos lábios. – Já que sua tentativa de barba já começa a ser um transtorno.

\- Mas eu gosto dela. – sussurrou enquanto roçava o queixo no pescoço e mordia o slyntherin atrás da orelha. – Eu gosto quando nos beijamos até perdermos o fôlego e então você fica com o rosto vermelho e arranhado. Porque mostra pra todo mundo que o velho professor de poções andou dando uns amassos comigo.

Deslizava o queixo, arranhando o pescoço a sua mercê fazendo um arrepio percorrer a coluna de Severus que se remexeu tentando disfarçar o momento de descontrole. Mas sentir aquela barba deslizando pela pele sensível do seu pescoço e sentir os dentes mordendo sua orelha o fez incapaz de segurar o gemido que escorregou dos seus lábios. Abriu os olhos e encarou o outro com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Quer dizer que o grande herói quer mostrar quem é que manda – sussurrou.

Ladeou a cabeça expondo ainda mais a pálida coluna para deleite de Harry que continuou sua deliciosa exploração. Beijos e mordidas. Lábios e língua movendo-se pela pele suave.

Harry encarava a imagem que o espelho lhe proporcionava. Viu a figura de pé diante dele, com os olhos fechados numa expressão de enlevo. O pescoço inclinado oferecido a ele que não pôde resistir e cravou seus dentes na carne, sedento, fazendo Severus arfar de surpresa. Acompanhou com olhos famintos cada uma das reações que seus dedos e boca provocavam naquele corpo. Como ele tremia levemente quando seus dedos encontravam a maciez e o calor da pele, mas tão imperceptível que se não estivesse atento a cada movimento, não teria notado.

Sentiu o outro corpo se reclinar mais contra o seu quando seus dedos deslizaram pelo peito, encontrando os mamilos, cada carícia leve e exploradora, em um corpo que ele conhecia bem, mas não cansava de descobrir segredos.

 

**_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint your picture with my hands_ **

_Meus dedos delineiam cada um de seus contornos  
Pintando um retrato com minhas mãos_

Segredos que sempre o surpreendiam. Segredos como o que encantadoramente descobriu ao sentir Severus ofegar e gemer profundamente quando passou suas unhas com um pouco mais de força nos mamilos endurecidos. Sorriu fascinado ao ver como a boca se entreabria e como os olhos fechados se apertarem ainda mais de prazer.

Severus segurou-se com ambas as mãos na pia de mármore escuro ao sentir que as mãos intensificavam as carícias. Dedos puxavam a faixa que ainda segurava o roupão parcialmente fechado. Dando mais liberdade a exploração da sua carne.

\- Por que você não me acordou Severus? – A voz rouca de Harry ecoava por sua mente nublada pelas sensações que aqueles endiabrados dedos sempre despertavam nele.

– Você sabe que eu adoro fazer amor com você ouvindo o barulho de chuva. – boca sussurrando ao seu ouvido, dentes ora ou outra mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha – Ou quando fazemos amor debaixo da chuva... Meu corpo junto do seu.

As palavras e as carícias o envolviam num estado de estupor inebriante. Como bruma cobrindo sua razão. Afastando qualquer pensamento coerente.

   

**_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in_ **

_As nuvens estão envolvendo-nos em momentos inesquecíveis  
Você se enroscando ao meu corpo_

As carícias em seus mamilos o faziam perder a razão enviando arrepios de prazer por todo seu corpo. Sentia os dedos apertarem seu quadril e, às vezes, suas nádegas, mas cada vez ganhando um caminho mais próximo ao seu membro já totalmente desperto.

\- Você devia ter me acordado. Então, nós poderíamos ter começado isso na cama – sussurrou, enquanto apertava o interior das alvas coxas exemplificando sobre o que falava.

Mãos próximas demais a evidente ereção do outro moreno – Que tal voltarmos pra cama agora? Então, nós podemos fazer amor até perdermos o fôlego e não conseguirmos mais mexer nenhum músculo... – Os dedos deslizaram como leves asas pelo membro ereto, provocando um gemido necessitado – Vamos, Sev...

Num movimento brusco, Harry se viu imprensado contra a pia de mármore. Sentindo as costas latejarem pela batida, mas nem um pouco preocupado com isso ao ver os olhos negros que o encaravam com um brilho ferino.

\- Você é impossível! O que eu disse sobre me chamar de Sev?

Pressionou seu corpo contra o de Harry, sentindo a ereção já evidente contra o tecido de algodão da calça do pijama. Projetou seus quadris contra o dele e foi recompensando pelo gemido estrangulado que o gryffindor emitiu.

\- Meu nome não é  _Sev_. Só permito que você me chame assim.... – Num movimento desceu a calça do seu pijama, fazendo seus membros finalmente entrarem em contato, arrancando gemidos de ambos - Quando você goza pra mim. Por que eu sei... – Movimentava seu quadril fazendo Harry arquear as costas de prazer, reduzido à gemidos e lamentos - ...que você não é capaz de formular  _Severus_  de tão perdido de prazer.

\- Sev-erus...

Severus riu ao ouvir suas palavras confirmadas no tom lamurioso e necessitado do outro. Deixou Harry de lado apenas por um instante e jogou todas as coisas que estavam sobre a pia no chão, agarrando-o pela cintura e o sentando sobre ela. Retirou a calça embolada em suas pernas e se acomodou entre as do mais novo. Retirou o roupão e trouxe o corpo mais próximo ao seu, fazendo suas ereções se roçarem novamente.

\- Que tal perdermos o fôlego aqui, heim, pivete? Eu posso te fazer gozar aqui mesmo. – Rosnou enquanto mordia o pescoço, movimentando o quadril, friccionando seu corpo ao de Harry e, logo, capturando a boca vermelha e engolindo seu lamento.

Severus tomava a boca de Harry com fome, deslizando seus lábios sobre os dele sentindo a barba por fazer arranhar seu rosto e adorando cada momento da maravilhosa tortura. Sua língua exigiu entrada entre os dentes, faminta, e foi imediatamente concedida, encontrando outra exigente que também lutava por encontrar cada lugar dentro da sua boca. Línguas travando batalha enquanto os dedos não descansavam em um único lugar.

As mãos de Harry percorriam a pele de Severus, descontroladas, tentando alcançar todas as partes do corpo sobre o seu. Envolveu os quadris com suas pernas, buscando aproximá-los ainda mais, procurando mais prazer. Mais. Sentir mais daquelas correntes que percorriam seu corpo partindo do seu membro, percorrendo toda a sua pele como correntes elétricas, alcançando cada uma das suas terminações nervosas e deixando só o prazer inebriante, enlouquecedor.

Sentiu Severus abandonar sua boca e retornar novamente ao seu pescoço, mordendo, sugando, deixando um rastro de saliva quente e úmida. Sentiu ele se afastar um pouco e soluçou pelo contato perdido. Mas então sentiu os dedos envolvendo sua ereção e gemeu ruidosamente ao sentir o prazer tomar qualquer parte ainda sã da sua mente.

O Mestre de Poções envolveu seus dedos ao redor do membro ereto, deliciando-se ao ouvir o lamento que escapava pela boca de Harry. Sua outra mão deslizava pelas costas nuas, em movimentos lânguidos. Agarrou o cabelo da nuca, trazendo-o num beijo faminto, sentindo mais uma vez a barba irritar seu rosto, mas não se importando porque sentir Harry tremer sob seus toques era enlouquecedor. Segurou a base da ereção, apertando-a e provocando um grito extasiado da boca sob a dele, fazendo Harry se afastar em busca de ar e, quem sabe, um pouco de lucidez.

Harry apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Severus, buscando um apoio, sentindo como a mão em sua ereção aumentava o ritmo. A mão massageando, percorrendo todo o membro de baixo até em cima, dedo deslizando pela ponta úmida, e finalemente fazendo-o abafar um grito enquanto mordia o ombro sob sua boca, perdendo-se nas sensações. Ofegou na orelha de Severus e o ouviu gemer em resposta. Envolveu com mais força o braço ao redor do pescoço, tentando aproximar ainda mais seus corpos. Sentia o prazer queimar sua pele, como a chama de necessidade se concentrava e, com o último controle que possuía, alcançou o membro de Severus, deslizando seus dedos e tentando igualar-se ao ritmo dos movimentos dele.

Severus gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás ao sentir sua ereção sendo envolvida por dedos habilidosos. Sentiu o dedo deslizar pela ponta vermelha e apertar ao longo da veia pulsante, fazendo-o gritar e acelerar os movimentos de suas mãos, como vingança.

Apertou ainda mais o corpo entre seus braços, sentindo Harry alcançar seu ritmo e imitar seus movimentos. Pela porta aberta, os sons da chuva aumentaram de intensidade, tornando-se uma tempestade que não temia lançar sobre a terra a sua força. O som da água golpeando do lado de fora os incitava, envolvendo seus sentidos, trazendo ama fúria aos seus movimentos. Os sons de suas respirações ruidosas e difíceis acompanhavam os sons de fora. E Severus sentia que, talvez, seria incapaz de respirar por mais tempo. Intenso demais...

Ouviu Harry gritar quando seus dedos envolveram a parte inferior dos testículos do jovem. Aquele som indo direto a ereção dolorosa de Severus, aumentando a ânsia insaciável que tomava todo o seu ser.

Podia ouvir Harry gemer e arfar. Pequenos lamentos incoerentes ditos na sua orelha, enquanto o jovem apertava ainda mais o braço em volta dos seus ombros. O ritmo de ambos tomando uma violência voraz, levando-os juntos ao cume onde apenas podiam se render ao êxtase do prazer que percorria cada célula dos seus corpos, eletrizando-as e deixando-os dormente.

A ereção pulsou entre seus dedos e sua mão foi coberta pelo gozo de Harry. Os tremores percorrerem o corpo mais novo enquanto um grito estrangulado escapava da garganta, e ele se rendeu a seu próprio prazer, liberando-o dessa tortura deliciosa que o levou por uns segundos para um mundo em que tudo que existia eram cores brilhantes por trás das suas pálpebras e a sensação de se perder no infinito.

Severus segurou Harry entre seus braços, prendendo-o pela cintura estreita, sentindo os poucos espasmos que ainda percorriam o corpo. Sentindo o peito subir e descer numa cadência cada vez mais lenta, rosto na curva do seu pescoço enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo com a testa apoiada em seu ombro. O silêncio prevalecia no quarto, apenas a chuva e suas respirações voltarem ao ritmo normal podiam ser ouvidas.

Seus dedos começaram a deslizar pelas costas de Severus, num movimento preguiçoso, quieto, apenas sentindo os braços em volta de si e ouvindo os sons da habitação. Entre os braços de um homem que nunca imaginou pudesse amar com tanta intensidade, nunca acreditando que seria amado em retorno de tal forma.

E, entre os braços de Severus, ele sabia que não importava o que houve no passado ou o que o futuro pudesse trazer, ele nunca duvidaria do amor que possuíam, nunca esqueceria das noites em que esses braços o envolveram amorosamente, como se fosse o bem mais precioso. Depositou um beijo no pescoço, sentindo seu coração pulsar de alegria. Deslocou um pouco e pode sentir a mancha viscosa entre ambos.

\- Estou me sentindo um pouco melado aqui...

\- Talvez seja por que você tenha acabado de ser expetarcularmente masturbado....- disse Severus, sem nenhum decoro - que te fez gozar estridentemente.

\- Eu não sou ruidoso! – Ante a sobrancelha arqueadas que recebeu em respota, resolveu consertar – Bem, talvez um pouco... Mas a culpa é sua!

Harry deu um soco de leve no ombro de Severus, exibindo uma careta amuada. Sorriu diante do gesto infantil. Harry nunca deixaria de ser um garoto.

\- Que tal um banho quente? – perguntou, depositando um beijo delicado no bico que Harry fazia. – Assim você tira o  _melado_  e ainda me faz companhia.

\- Como se eu não soubesse exatamente o que você pretende com isso.

\- Wow! Assim você me ofende, Harry. Como você pode imaginar que minha proposta inocente pode ter outras intenções? – O brilho nos olhos negros desmentia a tão inocente proposta.

\- E quem disse que eu estou reclamando das suas segundas intenções? Afinal, eu conheço e adoro minha serpente traiçoeira.

Severus riu ao ouvir como Harry o chamava novamente de sua serpente. Nunca imaginou que um dia iria gostar de ser chamado por tal nome.

\- Muito bem, meu querido e tolo leão, vamos ao nosso banho e talvez ainda possamos aproveitar esse resto de manhã antes que voltemos pro mundo real.

As pernas de Harry envolveram a cintura de Severus, enquanto este deslizava os braços sob as pernas do jovem e levava os dois até o box de vidro no canto do banheiro. Depositou Harry no chão e girou para abrir o chuveiro, esperando alguns segundos até a água esquentar. Voltou-se novamente para seu companheiro e viu como este estava encostado na parede de mármore escuro. As esmeraldas verdes o encaravam com um ar de tristeza e pesar.

\- O que foi, Harry? Por que essa cara agora? – perguntou enquanto ambos entravam debaixo da água já aquecida e ele se entretinha em deslizar seus dedos pela pele morena molhada.

Pegando a barra de sabonete, Harry se enfocou em deslizar uma esponja, distraindo-se em lavar a pele de Severus.

\- Não é nada realmente. – disse sem levantar os olhos, dando a idéia de estar concentrado na tarefa que desempenhava, mas, na verdade, sem querer encarar os olhos escuros. Mas um som de descrença o fez emendar.

– Não é mesmo nada. Apenas não queria ter que ir embora. Por mim, poderíamos ficar aqui pra sempre. Apenas nós dois e mais ninguém. Sem mundo mágico, sem amigos metidos. Nada pra nos perturbar.

Levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Harry e viu como ele se inclinava na sua palma. Olhos fechados e boca entreaberta. Enlaçou com a outra a cintura enquanto acariciava do rosto até a nuca, trazendo-o para um beijo lento e doce que Harry logo respondeu com um suspiro. Apertou mais uma vez o corpo entre seus braços e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

\- Eu não gostaria de mais nada, Harry. Esses foram os melhores dias da minha vida. Mas você sabe que nós não podemos...

\- É, eu sei... – suspirou num som resignado – Mas não custa nada desejar…

\- Não, não custa...

Trouxe novamente a boca que parecia ser um vício para ele, assim como o corpo que por tantas vezes deliciara naquela casa nos ultimos dias. Um beijo doce e cheio de promessas que tudo ficaria bem no final. Não importava o que acontecesse.

O beijo foi ganhando intensidade, mas sem deixar a doçura que embriagava os corações dos dois. Mãos explorando corpos num ritmo bem mais lento que antes. Reverenciando e mostrando o quanto se amavam.

Acabaram de encontro à parede. Severus apoiou uma de suas mãos na superfície fria enquanto a outra envolvia a nuca de Harry tentando aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Tomou entre as suas duas mãos o rosto mais novo, tentando se fundir a Harry. Tomar cada resquício de ar que ainda pudesse existir nos pulmões do jovem, querendo embebê-lo nas sensações que tomavam seu próprio coração. Não deixando nenhuma dúvida do quanto amava aquele impávido gryffindor.

Passou sua atenção ao pescoço, seus lábios e dentes marcando a carne da coluna querendo marcar também o coração daquele garoto que tanto amava. Harry apoiou a cabeça na parede deixando ainda mais espaço a suas carícias. Sentiu, mais que ouviu, o gemido quando seus dentes se cravaram sobre a jugular, deixando uma marca que sabia depois teria que pagar caro. Deteve-se por uns instantes no vão ao final do pescoço, sentindo um arrepio percorrer o corpo sob o seu. Continuou a descer, alcançando o peito liso, deslizando a língua pelo centro, mas logo tomando um mamilo entre seus lábios enquanto a mão se ocupava do outro. Harry se arqueava sob suas atenções, projetando seus quadris e fazendo seus sexos, novamente despertados, se encontrarem e eles gemerem pelo contato.

Alcançou as nádegas e suspendeu o corpo de Harry, prensando-o contra a parede e sentindo as pernas envolverem sua cintura, encaixando-se sobre as suas nádegas a procura de sustentação, dando liberdade aos seus braços para explorar o corpo do jovem. Os próprios braços de Harry rodeavam seu pescoço enquanto deslizava os dedos entre seu cabelo, agora solto, que caía por suas costas e em volta dele.

Severus encarou os olhos verdes, notando o brilho de desejo quando Harry tomou sua mão para levá-la a boca vermelha. Um dedo, depois o segundo foi envolvido pelos lábios e acariciado pela língua do rapaz.

Ainda encarava os olhos verdes quando a mesma mão conduziu a sua até as nádegas indicando o que desejava e logo retornando a sua posição em seu pescoço. Viu com prazer quando as esmeraldas se esconderam sob as pálpebras numa expressão de deleite, quando um dedo o penetrou. Os dentes aprisionavam os lábios vermelhos, contendo as palavras desconexas que seu dono sabia que iriam verter se não as prendessem.

Severus interrompeu as carícias e pegou o óleo de banho preferido de Harry como lubrificante aplicando uma generosa quantidade em seus dedos. Os lamentos de Harry venceram a resistência fazendo-o perder controle dos seus gemidos, e alcançando os ouvidos de Severus quando o primeiro dedo encontrou o caminho de sua entrada. Logo um segundo dedo deslizou pela apertada passagem, entrando e saindo com a delicadeza. Mas um grito ecoou pelas paredes quando contraiu seus dedos encontrando a próstata, fazendo Harry tremer ainda mais em seus braços.

Retirou lentamente seus dedos, fazendo Harry emitir um pequeno lamento. Deslizou a mão por seu próprio membro, espalhando as prematuras gotas de sêmen alojadas na ponta e o óleo de banho. Com uma mão segurou a cintura estreita do rapaz e com a outra guiou seu membro na entrada preparada, perdendo-se nas sensações de sentir a carne envolvendo sua ereção.

Esperou por uns instantes, mas logo Severus o penetrava pouco a pouco, ouvindo Harry gemer e dizer palavras incoerentes. Entrava e saia até que estivesse profundamente dentro de Harry. Movimentavam-se lenta e profundamente, seus quadris num compasso que falava de companheirismo e preocupação, de amor e de querer bem, de esperança e de certeza.

Encaravam um ao outro enquanto seus corpos se movimentavam. E logo Severus envolveu seus dedos no membro entre eles, movendo sua mão no mesmo ritmo que seus corpos.

Corpos movendo-se, dançando passos conhecidos e que não cansavam de interpretar mais uma vez. O prazer envolvendo ambas as mentes, arrebatando a consciência como se fossem levadas por um vendaval.

 

**_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather, still together when it ends_ **

_Num vaivém como galhos numa tempestade  
Que mude o tempo, ainda estaremos juntos no final._

O corpo de Harry se arqueou, fazendo-o gemer de encontro à garganta de Severus enquanto o orgasmo tomava conta do seu corpo e mente.

Severus sentiu a umidade em seu pescoço e em sua mão. E com mais algumas estocadas, Severus se entregou ao próprio clímax, dissolvendo-se nas sensações, e entregando-se ao prazer, deixando de existir tudo e qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o amor por aquele jovem.

E quando ele retornou a realidade, Severus a encontrou ainda mais prazerosa, pois seu amor estava entre seus braços.

Mas então, ouviu os soluços silenciosos, sentindo como o corpo de Harry estremecia em poucos intervalos. Afastou-se ligeiramente, segurando o queixo e levantando o rosto, unindo seus olhos. Limpou a lágrima que começava a cair do canto de um dos belos olhos, vendo o amor que eles expressavam por ele. Um amor que ele não podia entender. O porquê de alguém como Harry amar um homem como ele, mas simplesmente aceitando-o como o bem mais precioso do mundo.

Colocou um delicado beijo no nariz de Harry e outro na testa, próximo a famosa cicatriz apertando seu valioso tesouro nos braços, sentindo como Harry fazia o mesmo com os seus em volta dele.

\- Eu te amo, Severus – o ouviu sussurrar em sua orelha e sentiu seu coração transbordar de felicidade.

\- Eu também te amo, Harry.

Saiu de dentro de Harry, ouvindo o suspiro de perda e o colocando no chão. Concentrou-se em lavá-los e, quando terminou, enxugou o corpo de Harry e o seu, tomando-o novamente nos braços, levando-os até a grande cama que fora o recanto mais apreciado pelos dois, mesmo que não fosse o único, durante sua estada naquela casa.

Memórias que ficariam na mente de Severus por toda vida. Os momentos mais felizes que passou junto a seu amor, deixando para trás as tristezas da vida dura e cheia de sofrimento que tiveram. Seu garoto não era mais bem um garoto. Era mais alto que ele agora, mas sempre manteria a compleição magra de sua adolescência. Mesmo que o corpo e a face fossem de um homem e olhos de ancião que já tinham visto muitas coisas, ainda mantinham um brilho de esperança na vida.

Deitou o corpo sonolento de Harry e logo o acompanhou entre os lençóis macios, aconchegando-se ao calor convidativo. Com um movimento de varinha, apagou as poucas luzes acesas e fechou as cortinas da cama. Depois, envolveu o corpo num abraço possessivo enroscando suas pernas umas entre as outras. O corpo de Harry se aninhou ao seu, descansando o rosto no vão do seu pescoço. Deslizou uma mão pelas costas nuas e sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro satisfeito em resposta.

E na escuridão da cama dos dois, ele pode sentir a pequena bolha de felicidade em seu peito aumentar. Deixando-o leve e feliz porque tinha o homem que amava nos seus braços. E mesmo que as trevas estivessem em seu passado e, talvez, seu futuro, ele sabia que fariam de tudo para continuarem juntos.

 

**_That maybe all I need  
In darkness he (1)is all I see_ **

_Isso talvez seja tudo o que preciso  
Na escuridão ele ( **1** ) é tudo que vejo_

_Eu não estou mais sozinho. Nenhum dos dois está._  Pensou enquanto com uma mão apertava a cintura de Harry e a outra deslizava pela nuca e entre os revoltos cabelos.

Deslocou um pouco o corpo para se acomodar melhor na grande cama fazendo Harry se apoiar no seu peito, sorrindo quando ele deslizou a barba rala pela sua pele e em resposta deu um beslicão travesso em uma das nádegas nua. Sentiu como Harry escondia o rosto no seu peito enquanto pequenas oscilações percorriam o corpo jovem ao tentar segurar uma risada e a bolha de felicidade em seu peito aumentou.

Ficaram assim durante algum tempo. O braço direito de Harry sobre os travesseiros e deslizando pelas longas mechas de Severus, e o outro apoiado no peito abaixo e ora ou outra deslizando numa carícia lânguida. Severus apenas queria sentir a pele de Harry sobre a sua, seu braço esquerdo sob o corpo daquele que uma vez foi um garoto, mas que agora era um belo homem.

Acariciava a pele que ele tanto desejava, cintura e o vão ao final das costa, fazendo seu dono quase ronronar ao sentir os toques delicados da outra mão que não cansava de deslizar pela bela face amadurecida, braços e, às vezes, encontrar sua companheira nas amplas costas. Sentir o cheiro conhecido que embargava seus sentidos, gravados na memória como uma das coisas mais preciosas para ele. Harry Potter havia se transformado em um belo homem e era  _seu_.

Logo sentiu a compassada respiração contra seu pescoço e sabia que Harry estava quase adormecido. Ainda podia ouvir os sons da chuva do lado de fora da casa. E sabia que logo teriam que arrumar as coisas e retornar a suas vidas. A Inglaterra e a suas obrigações. Mas nesse resto de manhã de domingo que ainda tinham, ele apenas queria sentir Harry entre seus braços tendo certeza que não importava o que a nova vida colocasse em seus caminhos. Eles enfrentariam juntos.

 

**_Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning_ **

_Venha e descanse comigo  
Curtindo a vida na manhã de domingo_

_Amanhã, uma nova vida começa._  Pensou enquanto rodava a argola na mão esquerda apoiada nas costas de Harry. Trouxe a outra mão até seu peito, juntando aquela de Harry apoiada ali, sentindo o outro anel descansando no seu dedo anular. Levou a mão até seus lábios e depositou um delicado beijo na argola de metal. 

 

**_And I never want to leave_ **

_Eu nunca quero te deixar_

\- Eu te amo, menino impossível. – disse entrelaçando seus dedos, apoiando ambas no seu peito e logo depositando um outro beijo nos lábios do homem que o tinha escolhido entre todos para compartilhar o resto da vida.

\- Eu também te amo, Sev. – ouviu o sussurro sonolento e sentiu o beijo que Harry depositou no seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Ele tinha o homem da sua vida entre seus braços e toda uma vida pela frente. E eles enfrentariam juntos qualquer coisa que viesse, mesmo que fosse um bando de estudantes ineptos... 

 _Por Circe!_  

Abriu os olhos e gemeu silenciosamente pedindo a deusa feiticeira proteção contra os futuros infortúnios que, com certeza, passaria no salão de poções quando voltassem a Hogwarts para se preparar para o novo ano escolar.

Mas isso ficaria para mais tarde...

E decidiu que por enquanto, só apreciara a companhia do seu amor. Aninhou ainda mais o corpo de Harry junto ao seu. Sabendo que amanhã retornariam a realidade deixando pra trás os dias de sonho que passaram sozinhos naquela casa.

 _Mas quem disse que a realidade não podia ser interessante_... Um sorriso ladeado escorregou por seus lábios...  _Eu vou ter Harry comigo e eu sempre posso tirar alguns pontos de gryffindors estúpidos._

Contente com esse último pensamento, ele fechou seus olhos. Finalmente deixando para trás o tempo e espaço, se entregando aos braços de Morfeu e levando nos seus o amor da sua vida.

 

 

**_Finite Incantatum!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Os fragmentos são de _Sunday Morning_ do Maroon 5. Quando eu acordei com a idéia dessa fic na cabeça (as idéias de historias sempre vem na minha cabeça nos momentos mais estranhos... é assustador!), eu ouvi essa musica e ela acabou me inspirando pra alguns momentos mais emocionais da historia. Não acho que sou muito boa nessa coisa de romance, mas fiz o que pude.
> 
> (1) o pronome foi modificado pra melhor se encaixar no contexto da história.
> 
> Publicada primeiramente em 22/06/06
> 
> Bjnhs e obrigado por lerem!


End file.
